


Magnus archive shorts.

by eldritchcatpossum (skinsuit)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Multi, Short peices, cat AU (in one chapter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/eldritchcatpossum
Summary: Bits and bobs and that don't fit. I hope you enjoy these short pieces.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Melanie King & Tim Stoker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Waking Elias

Peter woke up early and padded out his bedroom to Elias’ bedroom. Elias is sleeping in the middle of his bed arms and legs spread wide as possible. He is wearing a sleeping mask and silk shorts. Peter knows Elias sleeps with his eyes wide open under the mask. Peter briefly considers smothering Elias with a pillow. But decides that Elias is more fun alive for now. So he leans over the bed and gently softly taps Elias on the shoulder before ducking back into the lonely. 

“AAAARRUHH!” Elias jolts up arms and legs flailing. His hair is a mess. He takes off the eye mask and glares. “That was hilarious Peter.” His voice drips with sarcasm.

Peter steps out of the Lonely and chuckles “It really was.”

Elias sinks back into the bed and arms crossed. “You are a git.”

“Does that mean you don’t want a kiss?”

Elias smiles. “Yes, fine.”

They kiss and Elias whispers: “I’m building the case for another divorce.”


	2. Tim Stoker at work season 3

Tim was sitting in the breakroom chugging vodka and eating biscuits From the tin. Melanie walked in.

“Shouldn’t you be working?” She asked.

“Why should I?” He said. “Why should you?”

“You’re right,” Melanie said. “Pass me the vodka.”


	3. Cat AU

Cat AU

Martin cat: *trots over to Jon cat with a dead mouse* Here, you looked hungry.

Jon cat: *sniffs the dead mouse* Thank you but I am perfectly capable of hunting myself.

Martin cat: Oh right sorry *picks up mouse*

Jon cat: No No *noses Martin* I’ll eat it.

Cat Martin: *drops mouse* Fine just next time I’ll get one a bit more lively?

Cat Jon: *starts to nom* yes do that….

~~~~~next time~~~~~

Cat Martin: *drops squirming mouse in front of cat Jon*

Cat Jon: Thank yo— *watches mouse scramble away* Where’d it go!?

Cat Martin: You said ….

Cat Jon: Right! Hunting! * wiggles butt pounces after mouse*

Cat Jon: * has backed mouse into crevice reaches a paw in* OUCH! IT BIT ME! IT’S NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!

Cat Martin: *watches Cat Jon attempt to hunt and fail* Huh….

Cat Jon: *watching crevice which mouse escaped out the other way from.* As soon as it comes out … it’s mine…

Cat Elias: *trots by with the same mouse hanging out of mouth dead*


	4. Jon and Martin cuddle

Jon is spindly and sharp all bony elbows and knees, he’s accidentally kicked or jabbed Martin more than once when they cuddle up together dozing on the same bed. Martin decided he doesn’t mind, that or Jon’s night terrors or Jon’s crying in his sleep. He just puts his arm over Jon and makes soothing noises, rubs his back and hold him until Jon’s breathing is regular . The only thing that annoys him really is Jon hogging the covers.


End file.
